walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Herd
The Herd or a Herd is a large group of zombies, they are attracted by sound, leading a few individual zombies to come together to the origin then with another sound those smaller groups get together. They wander without purpose until attracted by a sound. Comic Herd.]] Dr. Eugene Porter first mentions the herd in Issue 53 and explains what a herd is to the post-prison survivors in Issue 54.Issue 54, page 11 A herd of "about 2,000 or more" zombies is first encountered by Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Morgan Jones in Issue 59, as they are traveling from Cynthiana, Kentucky with Sgt. Abraham Ford to rendezvous with the rest of the survivors.Issue 59, page 14. Eugene explained: *"Zombies in a herd are a force of nature. They don't operate on logic or reason. If one of them even so much as brushes a hand against your door you are hiding--and another one sees that, mistakes that as an attempt to get in--it's over. That one starts trying to get in--the one who did the accidental tap thinks something's inside all of a sudden--he starts beating on the door with him. They would kill you all."Issue 60 Page 21 Comic Series Members *Over 1000 zombified people. Killed Victims *Morgan Jones *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Douglas Monroe *Tobin *Bruce TV Series The first herd of walkers appears in Atlanta when Rick arrives there searching for his family. Another herd was later seen attacking the camp in the outskirts of the city. It is possible that these walkers were the same ones seen in the city but were separated from the group. "Vatos]" The herd of walkers are also seen on the highway moving out of the city of Atlanta. The group pull up to the vehicle congested highway, finding no way to pass, and to make matters worse Dale's RV breaks down when the radiator hose bursts again. The group scavenge for supplies from the abandoned cars when suddenly Rick spots the herd of walkers approaching. He tells everyone to hide under the vehicles as the groups wanders onward past the survivors. "What Lies Ahead" Later, a herd of walkers that migrated out of Atlanta (previously seen at the beginning of Season 1) attack the Greene Family Farm."Beside the Dying Fire". It is unknown whether this is the same herd that was seen on the highway. In season 3, a herd of walkers appeared to have settled themselves in and around the prison. The area is known as the "Red Zone" by the people of Woodbury, Georgia."When the Dead Come Knocking"" TV Series Members *Hundreds of undead people. Killed Victims *Siggard's Family Horse *Amy *Ed Peletier *Jim *Thirteen unnamed people in the Atlanta camp *Sophia Peleiter *Otis *Sean *Patricia *Jimmy *Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas *The Hermit *Donna Video Game Series A herd of walkers are seen walking along the railroad following the train Lee's group are riding to Savannah. The group stop when a gasoline tanker is blocking their path and they to to cut it loose from the bridge. The group continue cutting the tanker when Ben spots a herd of walkers appoarching from behind. Everyone save for Omid and Lee, who were on the bridge cutting the tanker get on the train to leave. The two then jump down with Lee making it to the train while Omid hurt his leg and starts running. Christa jumps down to help and they get back on the train escaping the herd, for now. What Lies Ahead The same herd later follows the track all the way to Savannah and trap Lee's group as they search for Clemintine. They remain in Savannah and cause problems for the survivors. Killed Vicitms *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Kenny Notes Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The Herd, The